Expenses of Love
by ShortStop2016
Summary: The Senju and Uchiha will never cooperate, even if love can be found between their members. (6 part short Fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

**This is a 3-4 part one shot/story thing. It has nothing to do with my other story in Naruto, it's just something I was thinking about writing a story about, but I'm not sure. So for now, it'll stay as a short story with 3-4 parts. Enjoy!**

 **OoO**

Madara glared at the woman with sickened eyes. "It's bad enough you fell in love with him, but you also lay with him..." His eyes narrowed down at the hands that covered her stomach protectively, "and now you carry his child!"

His voice boomed through her home, absolutely furious. Never had she seen him this angry. "Madara, you wanted the Uchiha and the Senju to get along! Isn't-"

A sharp slap came across her face, sending her head sideways. "He murdered Izuna! He has nothing but ill feelings towards the Uchiha! Izuna loved you, and this is how you repay him, Yukari!?"

Tears stung her eyes as she held her cheek. She was a fool to think Madara would take this well. A complete fool. Now, she had not only put her life in danger, but also the life of her unborn child.

She fell in a heap onto the floor, the tears flowing down her face. She did not know what she was suppose ed to say.

A sigh from Madara met her ears and she stiffened as he walked next to her. "Because my brother loved you and I promised to protect you, I will make you a deal," her onyx orbs lifted up to meet his, "you have two choices. Your first choice is to leave the Uchiha clan. You will lose you name as an Uchiha and be exiled from the clan, and I will take your sharingan. But, you may live with your beloved and possibly keep your child."

"And my second choice?"

A twisted, satisfied smirk appeared on his face. "You never return to Tobirama and he does not find out about this pregnancy. You will keep you name as an Uchiha, your eyes, and you may stay here and on the council. You may also keep your child and I will bring them no harm, treating them as my own, as long as," she cringed. Of course another requirement, "as long as the child resembles an Uchiha. If he contains one strand of that mans silver hair and red eyes, there will be consequences."

She trembled. What was she going to do? Could she...could she really leaveTobirama? She loved him, but...but she loved his child more. If leaving him meant better chances for their child, she would so take it.

"Well, Yukari? I'm waiting."

She closed her eyes. "Just...just let me say goodbye to him. Please."

When she opened her eyes, Madara grudgingly agreed, anger in his features. "One night and that is all."

One night. She would have one last night with her love and she would never be able to be with him again. But, she had better chances for her child. It would also give her more time to find a way to save him or her if they looked like Tobirama. More time to plan.

Madara left her after that - a heap on the floor that could not stop crying. She placed her hands on the small, barely noticeable bump. A small smile tugged at her lips. "I'm doing this for you. To protect you. I just hope your father will understand."


	2. Chapter 2

That evening, Yukari snuck out of her home and out of the Uchiha compound, as she usually would. She was seen by none and cloaked in black as she made her way to the home of Tobirama and Hashirama.

"Miss, what are you doing here at this hour?" A patrolling Senju stopped her and she smiled. "I am to meet with Tobirama-san. You may follow me if you think I am lying." And the man did.

Tobirama waited in the courtyard as usual. A large grin spread across his face as he spotted her, though it disappeared as he saw the guard next to her. "You may leave. All is well."

Before they even came close to Tobirama, the guard bowed his head and left Yukari's side. She walked slowly to her lover, stopping a couple feet away from him. "How are you?"

His eyes softened and with a single step, he closed the distance between them and embraced her. "I'm better now that you are here. I was afraid you weren't coming."

"And miss a night with you? Nothing could keep me away." She cried on the inside and held on to him tighter. Never again would she be in his embrace after this night. Never would he know the child growing inside of her was his.

It seemed he sensed her depressed mood and pulled away to look at her with concern. "Is something wrong? You can tell me anything."

"No," she smiled at him and placed a light kiss on his lips, "I just missed you."

 **OoO**

She waited until he was fast asleep before she departed. For awhile after she dressed, she sat on the bed and watched him sleep, tracing his lips and face with her fingers, memorizing every inch of his skin.

A single, silent tear fell from her face and onto his, but he did not wake. It looked as if he had shed the year himself. It made her want to cry more.

She had to leave. Forcing herself, she stood from the bed, and, as a final goodbye, placed a kiss on his forehead and then his lips. "I love you, Tobirama. Don't you ever forget that."

Without looking back - for she knew if she did she would change her mind - she exited the room and, with tears steaming down her face, she left the compound.

"Yukari?" She froze. "Is that you Yukari?"

She could not look at them. It was Hashirama. No. She couldn't stay here. But it was already too late. As was she walked away from him, he grabbed her wrist and spun her around. "Yukari, what's wrong?"

It had always been something about this man that made her breakdown in front of him and tell her every problem to him. This was no exception. Her legs buckled beneath her and she cried into his chest. He held her silently and took her to his quarters, where he prepared her some tea and wrapped her in a warm blanket.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She stared down at her tea, swirling her finger through the warm liquid. "You...you can't tell Tobirama. He can't know...you're not supposed to know, but someone needs to. And...and I trust you."

She looked up at Hashirama and wiped her face. "I'm pregnant."

His face beamed. "That's wonderful news! Why don't you want him to know? He would be thrilled!"

A small, sad smile made itself present on her face. "You see, Madara does not approve of my secret relationship with Tobirama because of my previous ties to Izuna. He has...threatened me and the life of my child." He waited for her to regain her composure and continue. "I could either be exiled and risk the death of myself and my child," she took a deep breath, "or I could choose to leave Tobirama and be by Madara's side, with full protection..."

Hashirama raised an eyebrow when her voice and eyes trailed off. "Madara wants to spite Tobirama... is there anything else?"

She sighed. "The protection will ensue as long as the child holds none of Tobirama's features, like his hair, markings, and eyes. If the child does contain them, well, you can guess what will happen."

When she finished, she observed Hashirama, gauging his reaction. She herself was trying not to cry as she repeated Madara's words. When he did look to her, his eyes were full of pain. "You don't think Madara will kill you, will he?"

Would he? She had known Madara all their lives. Would he kill her and her child? With a frown, she spoke. "I honestly don't know, and that's what's so scary. He's become unpredictable, even to me. He may kill me and the child, and he might not. There's no telling what lengths he'll go to in order to cause your brother pain." Tears began falling from her eyes as she thought of Tobirama and how much this would hurt him.

In a sudden movement, Hashirama came over to her and wrapped her in his warm embrace. She did not hesitate to return it. "Madara cannot know that I have told you, and Tobirama can't know about any of this. He will become rash and stupid."

"I understand and I agree," he pulled away and took her hands in his, "It will kill me not to tell my brother, but I know we must protect this child."

She placed her hands on Hashirama's face tenderly. "Hai, we do. No matter what, we need to protect his child. Make him understand, Hashirama. Make him not pursue me."

And he agreed, though she could see and feel his reluctance to keep such a thing from his brother. "For the child's sake."

As her goodbye to Hashirama, she planted a kiss on his cheek. "I will keep in touch with you. Goodbye, Hashirama."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since Tobirama had last seen or spoken to his beloved Yukari. He was quite worried about her. Never had they gone this long without speaking. The last time he had seen her, they had had a passionate night of lovemaking that was seemingly endless. It had been the greatest sex he had ever had. That night had been out of this world...

A hand smacked his face, snapping him out of his lustful thoughts. He narrowed his eyes at the hands owner. "What do you want, Hashirama?"

He smiled and chuckled. "You're staring at this cup of tea like its a lover."

Tobirama scratched the back of his head awkwardly with a matching smile. "It's just been a week since I last saw her. I'm missing her," he sighed, "you know, I'm just going to see her."

"I don't-"

Before his brother could finish, he was out the door and on his way to see Yukari. He did not care if anyone saw him. He just wanted to see her.

Multiple pairs of onyx eyes followed him with disdain as he walked through the Uchiha compound. In the matter of minutes, he was in front of Yukari's home and knocked on her door. No answer. He pounded on the door but still, no one answered.

"Can I help you, Tobirama-San?" He turned around to look at a plump, short woman watching him curiously. He sighed. "I'm looking for Yukari. Have you seen her?"

The woman beamed and smiled. "Oh Yukari! Come to give your congratulations?"

His brow furrowed together. "Congratulations? For what?"

The woman giggled. "Why, her engagement to Madara-sama of course!"

He froze. "Wh-what?" She...she was engaged to Madara? What?

"Just yesterday he asked her to marry him!"

He swallowed thickly, anger overcoming him. "Where is she?"

"Madara-sama's home, just down-"

He didn't let her finish. He took off in the direction of Madara's home, not even bothering to knock when he entered. Madara was the first person he saw. "Where is she!?"

Calmly, Madara stood from his seat at a shogi board, and on the other side, with their back to Tobirama, was Yukari. He glared at her back. "We need to talk."

"I suggest you leave before you upset my fiancé." Tobirama's jaw clenched at the word and the smug look on Madara's face. "I want to speak with her. Alone."

Onyx orbs glanced down to the small woman. "I can give you five minutes, but no more," he stopped when his shoulder touched Tobirama's, "I don't want you to cause unnecessary stress that could harm MY fiancée and her... well, I'm sure you'll figure it out, lover boy."

Had Hashirama not been there to grab him, he could have killed Madara. "I'll wait outside the door." So Hashirama left them and stood outside with Madara in a deadly silence.

Tobirama watched as she stood, but did not face him. "Yukari, what the hell is going on?"

The pain she felt in her chest was unlike any other. It hurt to breathe and it hurt to keep the tears in. But she had to do this. He hugged her from behind, and it took all her might not to melt at his touch. With his chest against her back, she felt so safe and happy, or she would feel happy in a different situation.

"Talk to me, Yukari. Tell me, what's going on?"

The tears started to fall, landing on his hand. She had to do it. The lie tainted her and killed her as she spoke. "I lied. I've loved Madara since we were children. I've been seeing him behind your back."

"I don't believe you." He kissed her neck sweetly. She shivered but remained composed otherwise. She had to make him believe her.

She tore herself out of his grasp, putting some distance between them as she wrapped her arms around herself. "Uchiha are not meant to be with Senju. It's disgraceful."

"You don't mean that, Yukari."

Swiftly she turned on her heels and glared at him with her sharingan. "I do mean it, Tobirama! It's an abomination!"

He froze at her words. The anger in her voice and the spinning of the sharingan meant she wasn't lying. There was no other reason for her to use that eye technique on him. "You were nothing but something for me to play with until I realized the one who I truly loved is Madara. You are nothing to me. You are nothing more than someone who has tainted my body. You are absolutely-"

He kissed her suddenly, but she pushed him away. The will to keep her child alive helped her over come the urge to kiss him back. "Yukari, there's no way this was fake. I love you."

She swallowed thickly, keeping back her tears. She used the anger she held for Madara against Tobirama. "I never loved you! You killed Izuna!" She apparently struck a nerve within him and kept going. "How could I possibly love the person who killed my lover? This was payback for what you did to him and me! You were just foolish enough to fall for it!"

A sharp slap sounded across her face, sending her head sideways. Her face stung and felt warm under her touch. Tears pricked her eyes and she quivered under his gaze. "Now you feel my pain."

As he went to grab her, he was grabbed by a pair of arms and held back as Madara rushed to Yukari's side, holding her and comforting her. He didn't know what to think or how to feel. He genuinely loved Yukari, and he swore on his life she thought the same. Could he have been wrong?

Madara rose and approached him menacingly. Before he could react, he was sent flying against the wall as Madara punched him. He wanted to retaliate, but Hashirama stood between them. "That's enough! We're leaving now!"

Tobirama tried to protest, but was drug out by Hashirama against his will. "Let go of me!"

Uchiha stared at them as they made a scene, and Hashirama was happy to get his little brother out of that place. Even when they left he didn't let go, just in case he decided to run.

When they were closer to home, Tobirama escaped and bolted. Hashirama felt his little brothers chakra in his room, and made his way there. It hurt him to see Tobirama in such pain. It hurt even more that he was keeping the truth from his little brother. And what Yukari had said to him...

He arrived at his brothers room and found him sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to the door. From there, Hashirama could see him shaking. He approached Tobirama and sat next to him on the bed. "Let it out, little brother. You'll feel better."

"No, I won't." He placed his hand over his chest. "It feels like my heart has been ripped out of chest. I feel like I can't breathe. My stomach is in pain that I don't recognize, and...and I'm so angry!" A vase that had been by the bed side smashed into the wall, courtesy of Tobirama. How could she do this to him? How? The more he thought about it, the more it hurt.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well done, my dear."

A shiver passed through Yukari's spine as warm lips against her ear spoke in such a cold and menacing tone. She didn't know what to say or what to do. Her face still stung where Tobirama had hit her, and there would undoubtedly be a mark from the abuse she so deserved. She had said such cruel and untrue things to him.

She swallowed thickly as two arms wrapped around her and were placed against the small bump of her stomach. A dark, deep chuckle rang in her ears as those hands moved over the bump dangerously. "All of this just to protect a child? An abomination between clans? Im tempted just to end both of your lives right now."

The tears she had held back stung her eyes. "We made a deal, Madara. You said you wouldn't harm either of us."

He smirked against her neck and let her go. She fled to the other side of the room, away from Madara. "You're right - we do have a deal. However, it's a tough decision."

Anger mixed with fear filled her being, and it wasn't for herself, but for her unborn child. "What do you mean?"

He approached her, and she was frozen in fear. He placed a hand on her cheek and chuckled. "Which would bring more pain to the Senju you laid with, of course. I can't decide if killing you now would be more painful, or getting married and him finding out you're pregnant, of course, not with his."

The tears flowed as she looked at him. This was no longer the man she had known as a child and grew up with. This wasn't the man she had fought side-by-side with - this was a man tainted with hate and revenge. "Is this because of Izuna? Would you harm me against your brothers wishes?"

She struggled to breathe as Madara grabbed her throat and pressed her against the wall. "If Izuna could see what you've become now, he would agree with me. He hated the Senju more than any of us. But, fortunately for you, I don't go back on my word."

She was freed from his grasp and fell to a heap on the floor, holding her throat as she struggled for air. Madara crouched down in front of her, his gaze unmoving. "I will not harm you or your child until the day of the birth, as long as this child is of Uchiha appearance, as promised. However, you will do as I say and be obedient. If I tell you to hurt your lover, you will. Any objections and I will go back on my word."

"You're a monster!"

He smirked and placed a hand on her head. "Tobirama made me this way. This is payback."

 **2 weeks later**

Despite the circumstances, Yukari was happy to see Tobirama present at this event. Of course, the Senju decided this to be a mandatory appearance to keep up relations with Uchiha, especially given this was the wedding reception of the Uchiha Clan leader.

She stared at Tobirama, who was with Hashirama, Mito Uzumaki, and a few other Uzumaki women as well. She could tel he was not enjoying himself, and she understood why. She unconsciously placed a hand against her growing stomach, as she found herself nearing the end of week twelve. Just last week, Madara took her to see a medic nin, who placed her close to three months and deemed the baby to be healthy and strong. And she had to say, Madara seemed pleased.

However, she knew it was no happy time. Madara was using this baby like a tool against Tobirama, even though Tobirama did not know about the pregnancy. Only Madara and Hashirama knew, and Madara didn't know Hashirama knew. Unfortunately for Madara, she knew Tobirama would not break. He wasn't stupid.

Warm lips touched her ear and she froze. "I think it's time for our little announcement, don't you think?" She put on her best smile and nodded. "Of course, Madara-sama."

He chuckled and she stood with him, her hand in his. Her heart beat rapidly as Madara held his glass of sake in his other hand. The attendees grew silent as he cleared his throat, and a proud smile appeared on his face. Behind it though, she could see the disgust that was directed towards her, Tobirama, and her child.

"I'd like to make a grand announcement with my wife," she shivered as he called her that and looked down at her, "and would you do the honors, my dear?"

For a moment, she considered disregarding him, but the look he gave her stopped her and she remembered why she was doing this in the first place - to protect her child and retain peace in Konoha.

She swallowed thickly, overcome with nervousness as she looked over the crowd. Madara's lips touched her ear with a smirk. "Look at him when you say it." She took a deep, shaky breath and looked towards Tobirama, who looked at her curiously. It was the first emotion he's shown towards her, and she was sure it would be the last, unless it be anger.

Putting on the best smile she could, she looked towards Tobirama and their eyes locked. She felt sick for doing this to him, but she had no choice. "I'm happy to announce, that the Uchiha will have a heir," she took another breath as multiple Uchiha looked to her in mixed surprise and joy, and her heart broke as she looked at Tobirama, "I'm pregnant!"

She announced it boldly, and the Uchiha erupted into cheers at the news. Soon, other clans followed, most likely out of decency than anything. They weren't her concern though. Her concern was Tobirama. He looked at her in a way he never had before - completely broken and absolutely devastated. And she broke, for a moment, and mouthed two words to him - 'I'm sorry.'

Madara's grip on her hand tightened and he pulled her against him. She felt his lips against her ear and she shivered. "You're lucky we're in public, Yukari. You won't be so lucky when we get home."

She wanted to cry. She wanted to breakdown in front of all these people and tell them what Madara was doing. It was the hand on her stomach that stopped her and lips that forced themselves upon hers. Out of fear, she kissed him back.

He was the one to pull away and left her standing. She retook her seat next to him and attempted to enjoy the festivities, but she felt sick to her stomach. All she thought about was Tobirama's face. What had she done


	5. Chapter 5

**6 months later**

In yet another shroud of secrecy, Yukari found herself a rare opportunity where she could escape the confinements of the Uchiha compound, that is, without the company of Madara or a bodyguard. He apparently figured that she was too heavily pregnant to want to go anywhere, but he was oh so wrong. This was possibly her last chance to get out and be on her own. In a few more weeks, her fate and the fate of her child would be decided.

Early that day, after Madara had left with other Uchiha and members of other clans to deal with a problem outside the village, Yukari had been sure to send a falcon to the Hokage's quarters. She rarely had time to speak to Hashirama honestly and alone. Someone was always breathing down her neck and kept her in a constant state of fear for her unborn child. But now, at least for the day, she could speak freely with Hashirama, and maybe even see Tobirama, who had been the least common person she had seen, and with a good reason.

Her breath became visible in the cold winter air, with snowflakes falling as she trekked through the snow to her meeting place with Hashirama. As she arrived to the bench they would usually meet at when she had a chance, she found it empty. Hashirama was always here before her, not the other way around. She anxiously awaited his arrival, and tried to keep her mind busy by rubbing her stomach and watched the sky as snowflakes fell.

"I'm sorry to be late, Yukari. The duties of Hokage sure are a handful." A smiling Hashirama soon came into her version, cloaked in a dark brown cloak to keep the cold out. She returned his smile and moved to hug him, though it turned into a strange side hug due to her swollen belly. He chuckled and placed a hand on her stomach, to which he felt the baby kick. He beamed and placed the other hand there, all the while Yukari giggled. "You really do have a baby in there, Yukari!"

She laughed and placed a hand at the top of her stomach, amused with his response. "Well I'd hope so, or else I'd be quite concerned." It was his turn to laugh, and his positive attitude began to warm her cold being. She was not exposed to this kind of warmth back with Madara and it was a nice change of pace.

Hashirama stood and looked her over with a smile on his face. "Your child is strong – I can feel it. He or she is healthy too," he moved and held his arm out to her, which she took, "but what about you, Yukari? How is Madara treating you?"

She let out another breath to be seen in the cold air. "Not terribly, but this is Madara. I think he would treat me better if this was his own child, but this is the child of the man that murdered his brother. I could be in worse condition."

Her Hokage's eyes trailed down her, and took notice of the apparent limp in her step, and it wasn't due to any pregnancy. "I wish there was something I could do. He's taking advantage of you, Yukari. You are my brothers love and carrying my niece or nephew. Standing here doing nothing…"

She placed a hand on his cheek and they stopped walking. "I can handle Madara and his ways and needs, Hashirama. If I were to fight it, it would mean harm to my baby. I can't have that. This is a joining of Senju and Uchiha blood – a gift, a miracle."

Still, Hashirama shook his head, but he continued walking. "If Tobirama knew, Anju-"

"Please," her chest began to tighten at his name and the thought of what could be or could've been, "please don't, Hashirama."

In a change of conversation, Hashirama smiled. "He still lights up when he talks about you, and defends you as well. Even after these past months, he still loves you. He always will love you, Yukari, and he will understand. He would understand now if you told him."

As tempting as it was, Yukari knew it to be too risky. If she told Tobirama, she knew how he would react and there would be no stopping it. The peace they had worked so hard to maintain would be in vain. He would go after the Uchiha, and the Uchiha after Senju, and yet another warring period would ensue. And it wasn't just that at stake, but the life of her child. These were things she just could not risk. "There's too much danger, Hashirama. I want to, but I can't."

They were silent for a while, and Yukari had not been paying attention to their destination. She was merely following Hashirama, too lost in her thoughts and fantasies to care about much else. It wasn't until a rush of warm air came over her skin that she realized they had taken refuge inside. She quivered as she realized where he had taken her. "Hashirama, I can't be here! Madara…"

Hashirama smiled at her, and it was in that smile that all her worries disappeared. "I will just tell Madara I had some questions for him, but chose to get answers through you instead. Think of this as a council meeting."

The idea seemed good enough, and she was more than willing to spend more time out of the compound. She did love her clan, but being stuck in there for five months was a nightmare. She only two real friends in her clan, and the others she had made within the Senju and Uzumaki.

She one of them as she came to the kitchen, her bright red hair in two buns atop her head. The Uzumaki woman looked over, going to speak, but stopped as her eyes landed on Yukari. The normally calmed and composed Uzumaki woman dropped a pan to the floor and rushed over to give her a hug. "Oh Yukari! You're alright. I hadn't seen you in so long…" Yukari hugged the woman back as tightly as her body would allow. "I'm alright, Mito. Madara has just been keeping a close eye on me is all. He's… he's worried about me and the baby is all. First time father."

Her attempt to play it off seemed to work, for Mito brightened up and placed a hand on Yukari's belly. "I guess even Madara has a tender bone in his body. I would never have thought such a thing."

Yukari wanted to yell out, to tell her that it was a lie, but now was not the time nor the place to do such a thing. With only a few weeks left to go, she had to stay calm and not do anything rash. The life of her child depended on it.

A door suddenly slammed opened, and from it emerged a frantic Tobirama. "Mito, are you alright? I heard something and-" As soon as she caught his gaze, he ceased speaking. For a man who was hard to bring emotion out of, a lot of emotion flew over his face. His eyes widened in surprise and shock as she stood there. She didn't even know what to say. After what she did to him, what could she say?

She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and nodded to him. "Tobirama-san."

The said shinobi blinked, regaining his composure, and nodded back to her. "Yukari-san. You're looking well. Your husband treating you well?"

"As best as he can I suppose. How are you?"

Hashirama leaned over, a knowing smile on his face. "You two have some things to talk about. Mito and I will be back in a moment."

Yukari went to reach for him, finally realizing why he had brought her here in the first place. If Madara found out she was here, let alone with Tobirama, and _alone_ with him at that, her chances would not be good. She would be dead for sure. But before she could lay a hand on Hashirama, he had fled with Mito, leaving her alone with Tobirama for the first time in months.

She turned to him, expecting him to be gone, but he still stood there, the same expression of shock written on his face. She needed to find something to calm her nerves, and caught sight of some tea boiling. "Would you like some tea, Tobirama-san?" As fast as she could, she took the tea kettle and poured two cups of tea. "It's fresh. I know you like tea, Tobirama-san," she also caught sight of some freshly cooked fished and smiled, "and fresh fish. A favorite of yours, isn't it?"

"Yukari," a hand was placed over hers and she looked into the sad and concerned eyes of Tobirama, "you talk a lot when you're hiding something. What's going on?"

Being close to him like this again was having effects on her, both mind and body. It had been so long since she had lay eyes on him and much longer since she had been within touching distance. She longed to touch him, and for him to touch her. Before she really knew what she was doing, she had placed a hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch and wrapped a hand around the one that touched him. Oh how she had missed the warmth of his skin.

He reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and then took the kettle from her hands, placing it on the table next to them. She swallowed thickly, unsure of what his next move with be. She soon found out as he leaned his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "I missed you."

At his words, she broke. She felt her knees shaking and tears welling up in her eyes. After all this time and all that she had said and done to him, he still missed her. She couldn't help herself any longer. She tilted her head and pressed her lips hard against his. He returned her actions with just as much fervor. Her hands tangled in his silvery locks and his wrapped around her waist as much as they could, holding her close. Soon, she felt her back against the counter and she was lifted up effortlessly onto the counter top. He wrapped her legs around his waist and continued the assault on her mouth until he could no longer breathe.

He leaned his forehead against hers again, panting, and she was in no better condition. "I miss you too. More than you know." She pressed her lips against his again, and in the same process began lifting up his shirt. Her sudden actions did not scare Tobirama away, and he returned her responsiveness by untying her obi. Her feelings for Tobirama, combined with her raging pregnancy hormones, were a lethal combination, and she could now see why Madara had kept her so far away from her beloved. She would have broken, and she did.

His cool hands came in contact with her swollen skin, and he seemed unfazed by the fact that she was with child. "You're still as beautiful as I remember." She gently touched his face, though she froze as he placed a hand against her stomach. "You're even more beautiful pregnant," his lips found her neck and began leaving a trail of saliva down her skin, "even if it is _his_ child."

She gasped as he held one of her breasts in one hand and placed his lips on the other. He gently kissed and sucked and kneaded, and she could finally hold her moans back any longer. She had longed for him for too long. All she wanted was him and only him and to tell him all that had happened – to tell him she carried his child.

"Tobirama…" She cupped his face between her hands, while her feet pushed his pants down ever so slightly, revealing a generous amount of skin to her eyes. He looked at her, and in his eyes she could see the same need that she felt.

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and Hashirama barged into the kitchen. He turned red as he saw both of their conditions, and Yukari rushed to pull herself together. Hashirama seemed to no longer care for he came to Yukari, gripping her shoulders. "Madara is here. He's looking for you."

She was frozen in fear. No. He wasn't supposed to be back until later. Hashirama said something to her and stood by her side, and from the already open door entered a raging Madara. Her body quaked with fear at the murderous intent in his eyes. "I told you not to leave the compound, Yukari. In your condition, you are putting yourself and the baby at risk."

Though his words were meant to sound concerned, she knew otherwise. It had been a huge mistake to come here. She realized that as Madara grabbed her upper arm brought her towards him. "You had me worried."

"Like I said, Madara, my brother and I had some questions and concerns, and since you weren't here, we thought we'd ask your wife. She had much input on the matters at hand."

His gaze did not waiver from her as he answered Hashirama. "I'm sure she did, but we must be going now. Yukari has another examine today."

She looked back as Madara dragged her away, a constricting grip on her arm. She half expected Tobirama to come for her, and what she found broke her heart. Hashirama was restraining him with Mito's help. He was saying something but she could not make it out.

By the time they made it back to the compound and back home, Madara was seething with rage. "What did I tell you!? You were not to be around him!" A hard slap came to her face and she leaned against the wall for support. Tears ran down her face as he grabbed her and made her face him. "I didn't know! I didn't know Hashirama was taking me there! I thought we were having lunch, just the two of us! I swear!"

Yet another hit came to her face and she crumpled to the floor. "It's not just your lies that anger me, Yukari," he yanked her up and led her away, "but what I saw happening in the kitchen. You were going to give yourself to him – _again_. And you were going to tell him. Did you forget about our agreement?"

More tears ran down her face as the door slammed behind them and she found herself bent over the bed with Madara behind her. "I wasn't going to! I swear Madara! I swear on my life."

He gripped her hair tightly and growled aggressively in her ear. "What you did today may just cost you your life, Yukari."

A few hours later, Yukari found herself curled up in the bed, hugging her knees as the rest of the feelings left her body. Her whole body hurt and throbbed at Madara's abuse and it was this pain that let her know she was alive.

Then, a sharp pain came to her abdomen and she cried out. The pain came again and then again, each time worse than the last. She gripped onto the bed tightly, for she knew what was coming. She looked up to the doorway, and found Madara coming to her aide. She tried to push him away, but he held her down and placed a hand on her stomach. "I've already sent for two midwives."

Fear came over her and another sharp pain came. "What did you do!?"

His crimson eyes looked into her onyx orbs as she gripped his sleeve. "It's time we find out if you get to stay, or," he smirked and leaned over her, "if you get to go."


	6. Chapter 6

**Final part!**

 **OoO**

As soon as Yukari was taken from him, he knew something was wrong.

Not just when she was forced to leave hours ago, but when she told him she never loved him nearly nine months ago. He had come to know her as well as he knew his own brother, and it wasn't just _knowing_ her that made him think something was wrong, but how she acted and he could sense a change in her. Hashirama tried telling him it was probably the pregnancy that was affecting her, but Tobirama knew better. He knew there was something else, there had to be.

Or maybe he just didn't want to believe what she said to be true.

He loved her more than anything else. He never thought he could care for a person so much, let alone an Uchiha woman. She wasn't even an Uchiha to him anymore – she was his family. And he took care of his family. He knew when his family was upset or there was something amiss. His senses had never failed him, though now he was beginning to doubt that. Maybe he was too involved. His reaction towards her hours ago proved that she still had his heart, and he still had hers. That only left one more mystery to him.

Why was she with Madara?

When he saw them together, he could see how tense and uncomfortable Yukari was. She didn't love him, but she pretended to. Why would she do that? He knew Yukari didn't back down from her beliefs, so something had to have happened for her to leave him for the Uchiha Madara. Could it really have been Izuna? Could she have felt guilty for being with the man who killed her lover? He tried to put himself in her shoes, to understand how she was feeling, and none of it made sense.

And then there was her pregnancy to consider.

At first he thought it was some kind of hoax, that she was lying, but when he saw her with Madara and Hashirama a month after she had left him, her baby bump said otherwise. She was indeed carrying a child. _His_ child.

He fisted the fabric around his chest, feeling a tight, heavy pain in his chest. That could have been his child, his family. He still believed it could be. He loved her so much that he would care for Madara's child. For a while he didn't even think it to be Madara's child. She was so far along that he thought it was his. But after seeing how Madara acted around her and made sure she was alright in public, despite her discomfort around him, he began to think otherwise, and that she spoke the truth before. Madara wouldn't care for a Senju and Uchiha child, especially his child. He would have killed the child before it was born, and killed Yukari as well.

Still, he couldn't decide. His gut told him something was wrong, but when the facts were laid out in front of him they were indisputable. He didn't know what to believe anymore. Maybe Hashirama was right – maybe it was time for him to move on and forget her. No matter how hard he tried though, he couldn't shake her. His mind was her home.

His door flew open, and he shot up, coming face-to-face with a beaming Hashirama. "I have news, little brother!"

Tobirama rolled his eyes and sighed. "What news?"

Hashirama continued to smile and leaned against the door frame. "Yukari had her baby."

A flutter of joy flooded Tobirama's body. She had had her child. It was soon, he thought, but he felt happy nonetheless. That is, until he realized that it was not his child, but Madara's child as well. Still, he stood and looked sadly to his brother. "Is she okay?"

"From what Mito heard from a midwife, she's fine, and so is the baby."

He didn't want to ask, but he found his lips moving for him. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

Hashirama placed a hand on Tobirama's shoulder, and for a moment Tobirama thought Hashirama was hiding something. He knew when his brother was lying, but as soon as it was there it was gone. He gave Tobirama's shoulder a slight squeeze and a sad smile. "It's a boy."

Tobirama's smile grew. "A healthy baby boy."

With a chuckle, Hashirama wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "You can come see for yourself. Mito and I are heading over there now, and you should come as well. I think she'll be happy to see you."

He wanted to say no, but he found himself following his older brother. This was a perfect excuse to see Yukari, and, her new son.

 **OoO**

Tears dripped down Yukari's cheeks and onto the small bundle she held in her arms. He was perfect in every way. He was the most beautiful, perfect child she had ever seen. She supposed every mother thought that about her child, but she truly thought that her newborn son was the most perfect thing in the world. Never had she felt such a love in her life. She loved him more than her own life, and from the first moment she set eyes on him, she knew all the pain she had just been through, and all the pain of the last nine months, was worth it. And that she would do it all over again. She would do anything to protect her son.

He squirmed in her arms, but only to settle himself down. She smiled, and a tear dropped down onto his cheek. She placed a hand on his small head of black hair. Her tears flowed harder as she grasped a single blonde lock between her thumb and index fingers. It was this though – this one little blonde lock of hair that sealed her fate and was the cause of her tears. Even though she thought he was perfect, and that he looked beautiful with his head of black hair complimented by a single blonde lock, that blonde lock sealed their fate.

Had he had a peachy lock of hair, like her own hair, they could have survived. But by some miracle, a cursed miracle, he had gained his true father's hair, and she knew that in time that single blonde lock would turn silver, just like his father's had. Still, despite their circumstances, she felt such love towards this child and loved his physical quirk.

She leaned over and planted a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You are so loved, Sanyu. I love you with all my being, and I know your father would love you just as much. He would think you are the most perfect thing, just as I do." She touched his cheek with her index finger, and the newborn opened his eyes. The sadness in her heart only grew and she could help the sobs as she looked down at him. He did not have the onyx eyes of Uchiha. Instead, he held onyx in his left eye, and his right was the same red as Tobirama.

When he closed his eyes and fell back asleep, she held him against her chest and sobbed. His quirks, his physical imperfections that Madara thought were a monstrosity, were, to her, a miracle and the most beautiful thing she had seen.

"Are you done?"

She held her child tighter to her chest as that deep voice hit her ears – a voice that was once kind to her now held a harshness and hatred that made her flinch. She glanced up at him and turned away. "You can't have him." Her voice cracked at the end, her emotions getting the better of her.

His glare intensified, and she found his sharingan upon her. "You know the deal, Yukari. Besides, you are in no condition and I don't want to go back on this. This child is not an Uchiha. It's a disgrace."

She met his sharingan with one of her own, her rage taking over her being. "You will not have him, Madara! You can't! He's my child! Sanyu is _my_ son!"

Madara sneered at her and she found him at her bedside, bearing down on her. "You named him? How dare you!" her head went sideways, though she was quick to react as she felt her child taken from her and found Madara holding the bundle in his arms. "Please! Madara! I'm begging you! PLEASE!?"

His eyes went from her, to the newborn child he held in his arms. Her heart was in her mouth as she watched him. When he moved to leave, she grabbed his sleeve. "I can take him and leave, Madara. I don't care what you tell them – tell them I died after childbirth for all I care! But please, don't take him from me. I'll even give you my eyes!"

Her pleas reached him, for he turned and looked down at her pitiful shape. "And why should I? Why should I let you and this child live?"

She gritted her teeth and held her arms out for her child. "Izuna wouldn't want you to kill me. You know he would hate you if you killed me, no matter what I've done since he died. He would never forgive you if you killed me or this innocent newborn that is my own." Madara looked at her, his expression giving nothing away. "When Tobirama finds I have passed from birth complications, and my child from complications as well, it will tear him apart. That's what you want, isn't it?"

It was a minute that felt like an hour. Finally, Madara placed the child in her arms and stepped away from her. "You have an hour to get up and get out of here. I can fake your death, make it look like you and your child have died. But you must never return here or tell anyone where you come from, and that includes what clan you belong to. You are no longer an Uchiha. You can keep your eyes – I don't want anything that belonged to such a disgrace. And you are not to speak of anything that has transpired."

Tears of joy flooded down her face and smile came to her lips. She found him – the old Madara. She found the man she use to know. "Thank you, Madara-sama."

He glared menacingly at her. "Get out."

As soon as he left, no matter how difficult it was for her, she stood and slid into a pair of black sandals. She didn't bother grabbing any belongings, except her satchel and in it was some money to help her start out. Her newborn son was all she really needed.

When she left the room, Madara was waiting for her. "I'll get you to the outskirts so they can't trace your chakra. Anything else? You can never come back."

She thought for a moment and nodded. "Actually, two things."

A half hour later, Yukari found herself on the outskirts of the village in the dead of night. All she could think about was Tobirama and how much she loved him. She loved him so much it hurt her chest to think about him. All they had been through together, and all she had put him through. She hoped he knew that she still loved him. Maybe one day, one day when Madara was gone, she could return to this place and tell Tobirama everything. Deep down though, she knew that wouldn't happen. Deep down, she hoped he would find another and start a family, even though it hurt her to think such things. "Tobirama…"

There was a rustle in front of her, and she clutched Sanyu to tighter to her chest. From the bushes emerged two figures, exactly as she requested. "Kaoru! Misaki!"

The two women came towards her and gave her side hugs. "So this is the plan? It all worked out in your favor?" Kaoru, an Uzumaki woman with bright blue eyes and shoulder length bright red hair spoke, holding her own child to her chest. Yukari nodded. "He took my offer. I had to try."

Misaki, a Senju with light purple, mid-back length hair stepped forward, a bruise on her cheek and quite pregnant. Next to her was her three-year-old son. "So this is it then? We start new lives? Are you sure, Yukari?"

Yukari looked towards the village lights. She thought of Tobirama and all the memories they shared together, all the memories they had made. Then, she looked down at Sanyu. "It's not safe here. Madara will kill Sanyu and I if we stay, and I will not start a war by telling Tobirama. Kaoru, you have nothing left here. Your family has disowned you since you had a child out of wedlock," Kaoru nodded sadly, though Yukari knew very well it wasn't her fault she was taken advantage of, "And Misaki, your husband is abusive to you and your son. I see nothing left here."

They three women looked at each other, a silent understanding between them. Since none of them could go very fast, except Kaoru, they knew they would be spending the entire night walking to get to the next town. They were three misfits without a place to call home. Three misfits who were abused and wanting a new life. And as much as all of them wanted to return to the village they called home, they knew what awaited them back there was not worth staying another second.

 **OoO**

It was exciting, for Tobirama at least. He didn't know why he was so excited to see Yukari and her newborn, but he was. When they arrived to her and Madara's home, the door was not immediately answered. When it was, a short woman with a sad, distant look on her face answered the door. "Hashirama-sama, I was just coming to get you and Mito-sama."

Tobirama looked between them. Hashirama looked down and smiled. "Well, good thing we came. What's going on?"

Tears came to the woman's eyes as she turned around. "This way, Hashirama-sama."

A sinking feeling filled Tobirama's stomach. Something didn't feel right in this house. Not only did it feel wrong, but he could smell it – death. Something was not right, and he could tell his brother and Mito thought the same thing.

They were stopped in front of a door, a door that reeked of blood. Was that normal? The alarmed look on Mito's face told him it was not. The woman opened the door, and they stepped inside. Hashirama was first, then Mito, and finally, when it came Tobirama's turn, Hashirama put his arm out, blocking his path. "What the hell? Let me-" As he pushed his brother's arm down, he saw what he was trying to keep him from.

An intense pain, one that felt more physical than emotional, spread from his chest to the rest of his body as he looked on at the scene before him. Madara was kneeling beside the futon, his head hung low, and beside him lay a body – a body Tobirama knew all too well. Only her face remained uncovered, and even then she didn't look peaceful – she looked exhausted. "No." He went to the foot of the futon and fell to his knees. "No…NO!" He gripped the sheets near her feet. He was not one to cry, and it took all his willpower to not shed a tear in front of Madara. She was gone. There was no life left in her body.

"She died not long after the birth. There was internal hemorrhaging, and the baby…" Tobirama squeezed his eyes shut. "The baby had a problem with his heart. Neither of them made it." Madara gripped her lifeless hand tightly between his, and Tobirama knew what the woman said to be true. He felt as if his heart had been ripped in half, and that didn't explain half of it. He felt loss in more than one way. "YUKARI!"

 **OoO**

 **And now to decide if I should turn this into full story, and actually give you an beginning, a middle, and an end. Because it's not over right here, I promise. Thoughts?**


End file.
